


So Who's Your Friend, Harold? (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Pencil drawing of a scene from S01E02, "Ghosts."





	So Who's Your Friend, Harold? (Fanart)

  
[ ](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20180212LG_zpsta2qxonx.jpg.html)  



End file.
